Angry Sex
by LoveStories55
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have an argument which ends in angry make up sex !SMUT!


**WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! Hope you enjoy this one; it's** **SMUT** **! If it aint your thing then go ahead and skip this one. I wont be mad. Maybe.**

 **Tumblr: demiisagoddess**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Prompt: Clarke and Lexa have an argument which ends in angry make up sex_**

"Clarke, are you blind? Do I need to take you to a healer? Because you are clearly not seeing what is right in front of you!" The blonde let out a groan before walking over to the table and pouring herself a cup of water. "Don't walk away from me." Lexa growled as she followed the blonde.

"Lexa, there is nothing going on between Bellamy and I! How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?" Of course their argument had to be about Bellamy; it always is. He seems to be ruining their relationship without even trying.

"I don't care if there isn't anything going on between you and him. I care about the fact that he has feelings for you, Clarke. Why won't _you_ believe _me_?" The blonde took a sip of the water before turning around to look at her girlfriend.

"Bellamy and I have been close friends for a while, ok? It's easy to interpret it in the wrong way. He feels nothing for me; we used to hate each other. There is no way he feels anything for me." Lexa decided to cross the line and put on her commander stance.

"I command you to stay away from Bellamy." To say Clarke was shocked was a massive understatement. She raised an eyebrow before throwing the water from her cup hitting Lexa square in the face. She brunette grabbed Clarke's arms and held them behind her back before slamming her against the table.

"Get off me." Clarke growled as they glared into each other's eyes. The brunette growled back and tightened her grip on the blonde's arms. "Get. Off. Me." Lexa let go of Clarke's arms replacing her arms with her hips. She gripped the blonde's curves tightly before leaning forward and attacking her lips. They both let out a desperate moan as their tongues quickly collided fighting for dominance. Lexa's hands trailed around to give Clarke's full ass a hard squeeze. Clarke groaned before pushing Lexa off of her. The brunette came running back with pure lust in her eyes. She gripped Clarke's waist once again and pushed her pelvis to connect to the blonde's. They both let out angry growls before Lexa began assaulting Clarke's delicate neck. She left a trail of angry bruises which we soothed with Lexa's hot tongue.

"I command you to let me fuck you." The blonde let out a growl before pulling Lexa's face to hers and bit her bottom lip earning a moan of pain and pleasure.

"Please." Lexa moaned at Clarke's hot breath against her ear. The brunette ripped Clarke's shirt off immediately moving her lips to the newly exposed skin. Her hands moved to Clarke's back in order to unclasp her bra. After a few seconds she let out a growl and ripped it off earning a scowl and smack to the arm from Clarke. "You can't keep ripping my bras! They don't grow on fucking trees!" Lexa rolled her eyes before picking up Clarke and attached her lips to her nipple. "Oh fuck."

"I sincerely apologize but I can't help it. They're difficult to open." The blonde giggled which quickly turned into a moan. "Don't laugh at me." Lexa said as she bit down on Clarke's nipple.

"Heda Lexa; the leader of the Grounders who can tackle anything that comes to her. But defeated by a bra." The brunette couldn't help the small chuckle that escapes her throat before taking off her own shirt and cloth around her breasts. The brunette then kissed down Clarke's abs leaving a trail of purple, blue and red. She pulled Clarke's pants along with her panties and threw them behind her.

"You're so wet. Did I do this to you?" The brunette teased as she spoke against Clarke's hot core. Clarke let out a moan as she arched her back slightly indicating what she wanted.

"Yes. You always do this to me, Heda. Now just fuck me." The second Lexa heard the word 'Heda' she had made up her mind and couldn't help herself. She licked a long line from the blonde's hole to her clit. Clarke let out a loud moan as her hands flew to grip chestnut locks.

"You always taste so delicious. I cannot get enough of you, Clarke." Lexa whispered against the blonde's clit before wrapping her lips around it earning another loud moan. Without warning, the brunette pushing two fingers into Clarke's burning core.

"Oh fuck me, Lexa!" Just that action almost sent Clarke off the edge. Lexa moaned softly at her reaction before she started moving her fingers starting off with a fast pace. She continued paying attention to the blonde's clit while curling her fingers constantly. "Mmm, how are you so good at that?" Clarke moaned out breathlessly.

"Practise." Lexa smirked knowing that would get Clarke angry and jealous. The blonde growled before tightening her grip on the brunette's hair. She pulled Lexa head impossibly closer to her core and began moving her hips to the rhythm of Lexa's fingers. Lexa could tell she was getting desperate to reach climax. She then decided to give Clarke what she wanted. The brunette added a third finger and curled them hitting the blonde's favourite spot.

"FUCK!" This wasn't enough for Lexa as she bit down on the blonde's clit. "HEDA LEXA!" The brunette smirked as Clarke arched her back with a loud moan and pushed Lexa's head to her core. Lexa moved her free hand towards Clarke's breast and pinched her nipple sending her into a deeper orgasm. "OH SHIT!" Clarke's eyes rolled to the back of her head. This was one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever have and the fact that it came from Lexa turned her on even more.

"Let go, my queen." The blonde let out a last moan as she twitched feeling hot liquid leave her body straight into the brunette's mouth. Lexa let Clarke ride out her orgasm before she slowly pulled her fingers out licking them clean then deciding to lap at Clarke's juices. The blonde's grip slowly got weaker as her hands fell to the side.

"Mmm, Lexa. Don't think I won't return the favour." The blonde said tiredly with a small giggle and barely managing to pull Lexa up to connect their lips. She let out a moan tasting herself on her girlfriend's tongue. Instead, Lexa got off Clarke to lie down next to her and then pulled her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"We have the rest of our lives for that, Clarke. Go to sleep, my love." The blonde yawned before burying her face in Lexa's neck. She lay a soft kiss there before smiling contently and falling into a deep sleep.

 **How was that? Don't forget to send in any AU's or prompts you have, I'll just add them to my checklist. Also, check out my tumblr; I write Faberry, Pezberry, Dantana, Valkubus and well any lesbian ship I know ;p so if you have anything else you want me to write then go ahead and send em in on my tumblr**


End file.
